Strawberry and Bubble Tea
by Blacknancho
Summary: Sehun berpendapat kalu Baekhyun dan strawberry kesukaannya itu HunBaek/SeBaek fic!


Title:Strawberry and Bubble Tea

Cast: Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun

Genre:romance? fluff?

Rated: T

Lenght:Ficlet

Warning:Shounen-ai! Boyxboy! Broken pairing! Crack pairing!

-Blacknancho Presents-

.

A Ficlet

-Strawberry & Bubble Tea-

Hari off untuk EXO. Hari yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh member EXO tak terkecuali para manajer mereka. Seharian tanpa ada pekerjaan yang membebani hingga beberapa hari kedepan. Kesempatan yang sangat berharga bagi para member EXO untuk memulihkan kondisi dan bersenang senang. Menghilangkan penat mereka dari rutinitas dunia hiburan.

Hari ini Baekhyun berencana menghabiskan harinya hanya di dorm saja hanya sekedar untuk menonton tv, menghabiskan cemilannya yang belum sempat ia makan, bergelung di atas kasur atau mungkin akan merapihkan kamarnya jika tiba-tiba saja ada makhluk halus yang rajin merasukinya dan merapihkan kamar yang seperti kapal pecah itu tanpa dirinya sadair. Oh lupakan yang terakhir. Tapi sepertinya rencana yang sudah disusun Baekhyun tidak akan berjalan seperti yang ia rencanakan.

"Baekhyun-hyung temani aku membeli bubble tea" pinta pria berambut pirang pecinta bubble tea, siapa lagi kalau bukan seorang Oh Sehun.

"Shireoyo..kenapa kau tidak mengajak Luhan hyung saja?" jawab Baekhyun dengan nada malas sambil mengganti-ganti channel tv tidak jelas.

"Luhan hyung sedang tidur, kau tau sendirikan kalau dia tidur seperti apa hyung," dan sungguh Sehun kapok memaksa membangunkan hyungnya yang satu itu. Menurut Sehun jika diibaratkan maka seperti membangunkan singa yang sedang tertidur.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho hyung? Atau Kai mungkin?" sungguh bukannya Baekhyun tidak ingin menemani Sehun,hanya saja ia tidak ingin menghancurkan rencana hari off pertamanya itu. Atau sebenarnya bisa kita bilang Baekhyun sedang malas bergerak.

"Suho hyung dan Kai juga sedang tidur. Semua member sedang tidur kecuali kau, aku, Kris hyung dan Tao,"

"Lau kenapa kau tidak mengajak Tao ata-"

"Mereka sedang ke mall melihat koleksi terbaru Gucci. Oh ayolah hyung nanti aku akan mentraktirmu" rajuk Sehun dengan jurus maknaenya. Tentu saja Baekhyun akan kalah kalau sudah begini.

"Oh baiklah Oh Sehun kau menang. Aku akan menemanimu setelah berganti pakaian"

-at Café

"Sehun-ah kenapa kau suka sekali bubble tea?" tanya Baekhyun lalu meneruskan menikmati strawberry float dengan ekstra saus strawberry di atasnya, kedua tangannya menopang dagunya dengan mata yang melirik kearah Sehuntanpa melepaskan sedotang di antara kedua belah bibir mungilnya. Sungguh, jika aku bisa aku akan melahapnya saat ini juga. Bukan begitu Oh Sehun? Kau juga sependapat denganku bukan. Tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan makhluk seindah itu di depan matamu.

"Kau sendiri, kenapa kau sangat menyukai buah yang terkadag masam itu hyung?" alih-alih menjawab Sehun malah membalikan pertanyaan pada Baekhyun.

"Strawberry itu manis kau tahu. Kau saja yang tidak bisa memilih yang manis dan masam. Hey…kau mengalihkan pertanyaanku Oh Sehun," sungut Baekhyun.

"Kau benar hyung, mungkin aku tak bisa memilih strawberry dengan benar," Baekhyun tak menanggapi. Sepertinya terlalu sibuk dengan float dan strawberry pie yang ia pesan.

"Kau tahu hyung, aku pikir kau seperti strawberry," ujar Sehun.

"Mwo?" Baekhyun berjengit tidak mengerti.

"Terkadang masam dan aku tidak menyukainya, terkadang manis begitu memabukkan dan banyak yang menyukai," Baekhyun tak berkomentar, membiarkan Sehun meneruskan kalimatnya.

"I do not like to see your sour face because of me, I'd rather see your sweet smile although not for me because I really love it," Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata-kata. Bukan. Bukan karena ia tidak mengerti bahasa Inggris. Ia hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus ia ucapkan dan ia merasa wajahnya terlalu panas saat ini.

"Hehee. Your face becomes red as strawberries that you eat when you shy and I love that, hyung"

CHUU

Tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan, Sehun segera mengecup pipi strawberry Bakhyun dan membuatnya semakin merah seperti strawberry yang terlalu matang.

"YA! OH SEHUN KAU MENYEBALKAN SEPERTI BUBBLE TEA KESAYANGANMU YANG SELALU MEMBUATKU TERSEDAK ITU!"

**END**

**a/n**

****oke sebenernya ini udah 3 bulan dari ficlet 'Forgotten'dan nacho mau minta maap gabisa bikin sequelnya T.T abisnya pusing sendiri sama timeline storynya ehehe dan ide juga mentok gara-gara timeline.


End file.
